Star Wars Xenoverse
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Inspired by the Dragon Ball Xenoverse video game. Ahsoka becomes a member of the Time Patrol. 'Nough said, all you Saiyan fans out there!
1. Chapter 1

_**I got my inspiration for this story while playing the copy of Dragon Ball Xenoverse that I got for Christmas. But what if Ahsoka was recruited into the Time Patrol and was needed to help fix the time stream? *Story features an OC that is the Character I created in Dragon Ball Xenoverse.***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or Dragon Ball Z!**_

"Rise, Shenron!" = Talking

" _Rise, Shenron!" = Thinking_

" **Rise, Shenron!" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **A Heroine Is Found**_

* * *

 _In a dark void that is the very fabric of history, we see huge clusters of blue crystals that were as big as a demonic being known as Hirudegarn. And when we look into each individual crystal, we can see events taking place in the past, present, and future. Great heroes of different universes such as Son Goku, Qui-Gon Jinn, and even powerful evils such as Darth Maul and Majin Buu are seen locked in combat as history plays out._

 _But for every event in space and time that is balanced, there comes a time where a great imbalance attempts to destroy everything. Defeated foes such as Frieza, Cell, and Darth Sidious are engulfed in an evil aura and revived after being defeated in battle._

 _But as these events in history are changed, a blue crystal is turned an evil red color… and shatters as those events in history are altered! And two individuals who watch over the fabric of reality take notice of this._

 _?: "History is… Changing?!"_

 _?: "The flow of time… something's very odd about it. At this rate, history…"_

 _Several more of these time crystals begin to turn red before shattering, showing just how severe the situation was truly becoming. We come to a crystal that shows both Goku and Anakin facing off against an unknown foe._

 _?: "...No, everything will collapse."_

 _In a strange world comprised of a giant hourglass and a bunch of giant cog gears and platforms, everything was dark as the ancient dragon, Shenron, was summoned for a very important wish. And standing below Shenron was one of our main Protagonists._

 _It was a man who looked to be in his early twenties. He had pale skin, light blue eyes, and medium length, straight, light lavender colored hair. He was wearing a black trenchcoat with a strange logo on the left side of the chest, a pair of khaki shorts, and a pair of yellow shoes. He was also wearing orange gloves, a bandana around his neck, and he had a broadsword strapped to his back._

 _He looked up at Shenron with his wish in mind, and with great determination, he spoke his wish._

" _Give me a strong ally. Someone with enough power to help me defend time itself. This wish I ask of you, Shenron."_

 _Shenron's eyes glowed a deep red color as he used his power to grant the man's wish._

" _Your wish is granted."_

 _In a flash of blue light, the main star of our story appeared in front of the mighty Shenron. But it wasn't a species normally found in this neck of the woods._

* * *

 _ **Ahsoka's POV.**_

* * *

As I walked away from the Jedi Temple, I felt like my heart had become a thousand times heavier. After everything that happened to me in recent times, I just couldn't stand to be there anymore. Especially not after that pathetic excuse for an apology from the council! Really, the only ones there who offered a decent apology were Anakin and master Plo.

It was all just too much for me to handle! First, I get framed for bombing the temple and murdering innocent people, then I'm hunted down by the very clones I used to think of as family, and FINALLY I find out that my own best friend Barriss had orchestrated the whole thing! Clearly, someone up there hates me for something I must've done in a past life.

And so, as I walk down the steps of the Jedi Temple with no path or destination, I look up to the sky and make a single wish.

"If there's anyone up there who doesn't hate me, then please grant me this one wish. Please… send me somewhere that I really belong. Help me find my destiny."

I didn't really think that my wish would ever come true, but no sooner had I spoken it did something strange happen. I was surrounded by this bright, blue light and felt like I was being whisked away to somewhere far away from here. But it was nothing like being in hyperspace.

When the light died down, I took a look around and saw that I was definitely not on Coruscant anymore. But everything was dark as heck as opposed to the sunset that graced the sky before that light. My enhanced senses picked up the presence of something big behind me. I slowly turned around, praying that it wasn't a Rancor. What I saw was something else entirely.

" **What the Kit Fisto?!"**

It was a huge Dragon that looked to be of Japanese origin. He was covered in emerald green scales with a bright yellow underbelly, glowing red eyes, two brown horns on top of his head, and a pair of long, flowing whiskers on the sides of his muzzle. He was floating above a glowing pedestal with seven orange spheres that had a set number of red stars in them.

"Farewell!" the Dragon said before it disappeared.

The seven balls on the pedestal began to rise up into the sky and zoomed off in seven different directions as the sky became blue. Wherever I am, it's obviously daytime here as opposed to Coruscant where it's the evening.

"Just what the heck is going on here?" I asked myself.

Not really expecting an answer, I decided to take a look around. But before I could, I heard footsteps coming in my direction. I looked over to see a lavender haired boy who looked to be a couple of years older than me walking towards me.

I don't know if he's an enemy or not, but I found myself getting into a defensive stance. Since I don't have my Lightsaber or my Shoto with me anymore, I'd have to rely on the basic martial arts that I learned back at the Temple. The man drew the sword on his back from its sheath, and got ready to fight.

"You're surprised, I'm sure. I'll have to explain it all to you later." he said before pointing the blade of his sword at me. "For now… let's see how much power you have!"

He charged at me with a battle cry, and I was forced to dodge his sword slashes. I cursed myself for losing my Lightsabers, but I was surprised when he put his blade away. At my questioning glance, he decided to explain.

"It's clear that you don't have a weapon to fight back with. I want a fair fight, so I put away my sword. Now… come at me!"

* * *

 _ **That's all I got for this chapter. I'm gonna need to write out a decent fight scene and think of a good way to introduce my OC. Hope you think this idea is a good idea.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or Dragon Ball Xenoverse! I wish I did, though. Then maybe Ahsoka would've actually had others besides Anakin and Padmé on her side during her trial.**_

* * *

 _ **Previously on Star Wars Xenoverse…**_

* * *

 _"Just what the heck is going on here?" I asked myself._

 _Not really expecting an answer, I decided to take a look around. But before I could, I heard footsteps coming in my direction. I looked over to see a lavender haired boy who looked to be a couple of years older than me walking towards me._

 _I don't know if he's an enemy or not, but I found myself getting into a defensive stance. Since I don't have my Lightsaber or my Shoto with me anymore, I'd have to rely on the basic martial arts that I learned back at the Temple. The man drew the sword on his back from its sheath, and got ready to fight._

 _"You're surprised, I'm sure. I'll have to explain it all to you later." he said before pointing the blade of his sword at me. "For now… let's see how much power you have!"_

 _He charged at me with a battle cry, and I was forced to dodge his sword slashes. I cursed myself for losing my Lightsabers, but I was surprised when he put his blade away. At my questioning glance, he decided to explain._

 _"It's clear that you don't have a weapon to fight back with. I want a fair fight, so I put away my sword. Now… come at me!"_

* * *

 _ **Trunk's Test: The Time Patrol?**_

* * *

 _ **Third Person POV.**_

* * *

Ahsoka stood at a distance from the strange humanoid in front of her. She could tell that he wasn't entirely human through the Force, and that put her on edge. It might have been her predatory instincts rising to the surface, but she highly doubted that. But regardless of whether she had her Lightsabers or not, she'd have to fight this guy in order to survive.

" _I know that I can't take on a swordsman without my Lightsabers, so I'll have to rely on what little martial arts training I have."_ Ahsoka thought to herself.

That being the case, she took on a sloppy offensive stance, and charged at the man in front of her. She jumped a bit and spun in mid air in an attempt to hit him with a spinning roundhouse kick, but he caught her leg and threw her back. But Ahsoka wasn't gonna let that stop her. She righted herself, and kicked off from her landing a strong headbutt to his solar plexus.

The man staggered back a bit, but wasn't gonna go down without a fight. Just as Ahsoka launched into a flurry of slow _**(compared to Saiyans)**_ punches, he deflected and dodged each one. Finally, he did a low kick and swept Ahsoka's feet out from under her, then let loose a hard chop to her stomach. This caused her to fall flat on her back.

The Togruta girl groaned a bit and clutched her hurt belly as she tried to get up. The man looked down at her, and began to speak.

"You have a lot of power, but I can tell that you don't have much control over it. Obviously, no one ever taught you proper martial arts combat."

Ahsoka didn't take too well to being told off like that, but had to admit that this guy has a point. During her Jedi training, she was never taught more than just the basics of martial arts combat. It was never a required course and as a result, very few Jedi knew enough to do any sort of teaching.

But she wasn't about to let that stop her.

Calling on the Force, she thrust out an arm and pushed the man back a few feet while dealing a bit of damage. She took the opportunity to get back to her feet, and charged at him to attack while his guard was down. This time, Ahsoka managed to land a few kicks and punches on her enemy. Although, she could plainly see that they weren't doing much damage to this guy.

So she decided to attempt a different attack. She'd probably regret using this later, but right now, our favorite Togruta doesn't have much of a choice.

She leapt back, and shot light green colored Force Lightning from her finger tips at the man! Thinking fast, Ahsoka's enemy quickly drew his sword, and deflected the attack using the blade. Surprisingly, it didn't act as a conductor for the attack in the slightest.

He then charged at her again, and took a swipe at her with his sword. She jumped up and somehow found herself flying without a vehicle or wings. She had no time to ponder how she was doing this as the man flew up after her, and threw a punch at her. Ahsoka managed to block the attack, and soon found herself locked in a hypersonic battle for dominance.

It was a pretty repetitive strike pattern. Right hook, deflect, scissor kick, dodge backhand, block, roundhouse, dodge/block combo, hammer fist, duck, karate chop, basic kick, knee to the gut, headbutt, repeat. They continued on like this until Ahsoka managed to Force push her enemy away from her.

" _How do you beat a guy who's clearly stronger than you are?"_ Ahsoka mentally asked herself.

She had no time to think of an answer as she suddenly felt a fist hit her in the face. Ahsoka staggered back and clutched her possibly broken nose, feeling her purple colored blood leaking out of her nostrils. She gasped as she was kneed in the gut before given a fierce uppercut to the chin.

She managed to dodge, and acted on instinct as she hit him in the knee with her heel. This caused him to lose his balance, and gave Ahsoka enough time to do something she didn't think was possible for her.

She thrust out her arm and shot a beam of pure, light green colored energy in the direction of the man! He didn't recover in time, and ended up taking the full brunt of the attack - which was surprisingly strong. There was an explosion that obscured him from view for a few moments.

Not wanting to take any chances, Ahsoka charged at the area where the man was at. She was nearly caught off guard as the blade of a sword descended on her, but she managed to catch the blade between her palms.

For a few moments, there was silence. Neither fighter dared to move a muscle as they waited for the other to do something. Finally, the man smiled, and pulled his sword back. He stepped a few feet away from Ahsoka, and tossed his sword into the air.

"You were chosen. Chosen by Shenron." he said in joy.

He angled his body slightly towards his left side, and the sword fell safely into its scabbard.

"Sorry for attacking you, by the way."

Sensing that the danger had passed, Ahsoka relaxed her stance and took a moment to reset her nose.

"Yeah. You kinda caught me off guard there. I'm Ahsoka Tano."

"And I'm, Trunks. This is Toki Toki City, the home of the Time Patrol."

Ahsoka made a face that clearly showed her confusion. She'd never heard of a Time Patrol before. Are they some sort of new branch of Jedi? Seeing her confusion, Trunks decided to explain things to her.

"You see, Ahsoka, the Time Patrol was formed in order to keep the flow of time from being destroyed. Whenever a change in the timeline occurs, we're sent out to fix it. It's thanks to us that the flow of time is always on its set course of events." Trunks explained.

"I see. But, why have I been called here?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, that's kind of a long story. You see, recently, there have been multiple distortions in the time stream. These distortions are causing all of time to collapse in on itself. We aren't strong enough to combat whatever is causing these changes to happen, so I asked Shenron to bring me a warrior strong enough to help me defend time itself. That's where you come in, Ahsoka Tano." Trunks informed.

Ahsoka was floored by this revelation. It would seem as though her life just got a whole lot more complicated. But she'd need help learning how to reign in these new powers of hers.

Still, even with the thought of new dangers in mind, Ahsoka couldn't stop herself from grinning at the prospect of a new adventure. So she made her decision then and there.

"Well then, Trunks, count me in!"

* * *

 _ **Love it? Hate it? Think the fight scene could've been better? What do you think?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or Dragon Ball Z!**_

 _ ***Note: This disclaimer also counts for all future chapters that I post.***_

* * *

 _ **Toki Toki City: Meeting a New Friend!**_

* * *

 _ **Ahsoka's POV.**_

* * *

I was wandering aimlessly through the shopping district of Toki Toki City at Trunks' request. I know that I have a LOT to learn in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in order to master my new abilities, but I wasn't about to let that discourage me! I'd just have to train harder than I did as a Padawan!

I felt my head droop a little and my heart ache at the thought of the old days. Me and Skyguy fighting against the Seppies, joking around with Rexster and the other clones, even the good old days where Barriss was still my friend. How I missed the glory days. All ended because of a war that should never have happened!

I shook my head to try and clear my head of those depressing thoughts. Getting upset wasn't going to help me in the long run.

" _I've gotta let go of the past. It's the only way for me to move on with my life."_

But as I walked through the streets, I noticed something odd. None of the stores are open yet. And there are no signs that state any business hours. That strikes me as strange. I mean, in my world, this is usually the time where stores would be buying and selling all forms of wares.

"I wonder why nothing's open yet." I ponder aloud.

That's when my lekku darken a bit as my stomach suddenly rumbles like an earthquake. I had been so busy trying to prove my innocence during that trial that I totally forgot to eat anything. And I guess I just realized that I'm starving.

I started sniffing as my enhanced sense of smell picked up a particularly mouthwatering aroma. I closed my eyes and began to follow the smell as I tried to imagine just what that delicious smell is. It was like nothing I'd ever smelled before, and I do know one thing right now.

Whatever it is, I want it!

Pretty soon, I stumbled upon a small stand that had a few chairs and tables in front of it. It was a simple wooden shack with straw for the roof, and smoke coming out of the chimney. I faintly recognized the smell to be that of hickory wood. And working in there was… actually, I don't know what species it is.

He was clearly a male, that much was certain from his build. He had this kind of blue colored bio-armor with three spikes on the back, and a spike behind each greave. On both sides of his head, there were two, long black horns that curved much like those of a bull. The horns looked sharp enough to pierce anything, and he had gold colored facial markings around his eyes. On his forearms, greaves, and head were black gem-like things that must be a part of his armor. He also had this odd, blue mask-like armor covering the lower half of his face.

His skin was actually a very stunning silver color, and his pupiless eyes were a milk chocolate brown color from the sclera to where his pupils would be. There was even gold colored skin on the palms of his hands. Over his left eye, he was wearing a white device with a red lense. He was also wearing a white chef's apron, and seemed to be cooking something.

"What is that delicious smell?" I ask myself.

The cook looks up from his work, and sees me.

"Well, hello there." he said while putting down the knife he was using. "I thought I detected a new power level earlier. Welcome to Permafrost's Eatery - the best place in Toki Toki City to get a bite to eat! I'm your humble cook, Permafrost. And you, miss, just so happen to be my first customer today."

"It's good to meet you, Permafrost, but I'm afraid I won't be able to eat here." I said, disappointed that I was unable to fill my empty stomach. "You see, I haven't any currency to my name. I won't be able to pay for any food."

Permafrost's shoulders shook as he laughed. But I could sense through the Force that he wasn't laughing at me. But that didn't stop my lekku from darkening. He removed his apron and grabbed a couple of odd boxes from the counter. He walked out of the store, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't want your money, rookie. Just eat up, and rest up!" Permafrost said. "Come sit down, and you can enjoy this Earthling delicacy I whipped up. It's called Sushi, and I think you'll enjoy it."

He guided me to a table, and sat me down while setting a box down in front of me and retracting the mouthpiece of his bio-armor. He sat across from me, and handed me a couple of strange looking sticks. We opened the boxes, and I was astounded by what I saw.

It was filled with all sorts of fish based foods that included rice, seaweed, and even shrimp. I could feel myself salivating even more than before.

"Oh my…! It does look delicious. Where should I start?"

Permafrost picked up a small bottle filled with a brown liquid, and showed me what to do.

"You need to apply a few drops of this liquid called Soy Sauce to it, then eat one piece at a time."

I used the sticks to pick up a strange piece that caught my eye.

"And what's this pale green, lumpy stuff on the side?" I asked, showing the aforementioned condiment.

"Let me think… oh! Yes, the chef who taught me how to make Sushi told me that stuff is called Wasabi. He told me that you can eat it if you like, but sometimes it tastes a little overwhelming." Permafrost explained.

"I see. I think I won't take any chances with this Wasabi stuff, if it's really that strong."

I picked up a piece of Sushi that looked like a piece of shrimp tied to a bit of white rice with a small strip of seaweed. It looked promising.

"Well… bottoms up!"

I put it in my mouth and after a few seconds of chewing, the flavor came rushing forward.

" _Holy Force above, what have I been eating all this time?!"_

I swallowed what was in my mouth and began to eat with much more gusto. My eyes started to water, this stuff was so good. Pretty soon, we were both finished with our meals and were enjoying a nice, hot cup of tea to wash it down.

"That was the best meal I've had in all my life! Thank you, Permafrost."

"You're most welcome, miss… I'm terribly sorry, but I don't believe I ever caught your name."

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm the new Time Patroller. I'm Ahsoka Tano."

"Well then, welcome to the Time Patrol, Ahsoka." Permafrost said before raising his glass. "And here's to a new friendship between Icejin and Togruta!"

I smiled and raised my glass as well. Something tells me that I'm going to like my stay here in Toki Toki City.

* * *

 _ **Here's what I plan to update next**_

 _ **Ahsoka the Dragon Jedi**_

 _ **Kami's Avatar of the Omniverse**_

 _ **Challenge Story: The Book of Digimon (Possible Upload)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**For those of you who are wondering, my OC already appeared in the previous chapter of this story. Permafrost - member of Frieza's Clan. Cook, conversationalist, martial artist. Also, mostly docile. Okay, here's the drill. You WILL read this chapter. You WILL leave a review at the end. And you WILL give me constructive criticism on the fight in this chapter! Got it? Enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or Dragon Ball Z!**_

* * *

 _ **The Scroll of Eternity: Ahsoka Tano vs. Saiyan Raditz!**_

* * *

Ahsoka was now with Trunks in a place known as the Time Nest. However, she had no idea why she had to be here of all places. She couldn't be going on a time patrol right now, could she?

She knew that she was the moment that Trunks pulled out a scroll. The scroll was glowing with an evil black energy, and Trunks looked to be a bit apprehensive about the whole thing. But he knew that Ahsoka was ready for this mission, even though she was still considered a rookie.

"This... is the Scroll of Eternity. All of time… all of history… everything… it's all listed in here." Trunks explained. "But… here, just take a look at this.

He laid the scroll out on a desk, and unfurled it to reveal a screen. And on that screen, it began to show an event in history that didn't seem to be correct.

* * *

 _ *****Age 761*****_

* * *

The screen shows the Namekian known as Piccolo, charging up a powerful attack in his fingertips. He and Goku were just about ready to finish off Raditz, the Saiyan Invader. It had been a long, and arduous battle, but now comes its end.

" **Special Beam Cannon!"** Piccolo cried.

He aimed at Raditz, and fired a beam of light at the Saiyan with enough speed and power to destroy a mountain! The beam itself was purple with a spiraling yellow beam on the outside, giving it the appearance of a drill. Goku currently had Raditz in a full nelson, keeping him in place so the attack could land.

But just when it seemed like they were about to win, it all went wrong.

Raditz smirked and broke free of Goku's hold, sidestepping the attack, and leaving our hero to take the hit from the attack. As Goku fell to the ground dying, Raditz set his sights on Piccolo.

" **HAUGH!"** Raditz cried as he fired a huge, purple Ki blast.

Piccolo didn't have the time, nor the energy to dodge the attack, and ended up getting blown to smithereens! When the smoke cleared, it revealed a dead Goku, an unconscious young Gohan, a victorious Raditz, and no sign of Piccolo.

Raditz started chuckling to himself, before it turned into a full blown evil laugh as his body was engulfed in the same evil aura as the scroll. When he stopped laughing, a close-up of his face reveals an evil red glow in his eyes.

* * *

 _ *****Current Timeline*****_

* * *

Ahsoka stood there, eyes wide in disbelief as she viewed the contents of the scroll. She couldn't believe her eyes. This just doesn't seem like the right event that should be playing out! But then again, she's not from this world.

"As you can see, if history is in any way altered or distorted, it could change the world as we know it." Trunks said. "We have no choice. We have to stop it! We can't let history change!"

Trunks rolled up the scroll, and handed it to Ahsoka. The Togruta girl took it, and nodded with a determined look in her eyes. She may not have much martial arts training, but with practice would come perfection. And what better way to practice, than to fight in an actual life or death battle?

"Right now, Goku is in trouble and needs your help! Please!"

"Don't worry, Trunks. I won't allow history to be changed!" Ahsoka said.

She didn't know what compelled her to do this, but she held the scroll to her heart, and closed her eyes. She then began to envision the time period that she'd be visiting, and soon disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

 _ *****Age 761*****_

* * *

Tremors resounded through the area as the fight dragged on. Goku cried out in pain as he was sent flying into the ground, before he roared in anger and flew at his enemy. Yup. You guessed it, readers. It was none other than Raditz.

"This is your last chance, fools!" Raditz said.

Goku and Piccolo weren't having any of it. They continued to rush at the elder Saiyan, launching a flurry of punches and kicks as they did. Unfortunately, Raditz was fast enough to block and deflect all of their strikes.

"Come on, join your family, Kakarrot!" Raditz taunted before blurring out of existence.

He reappeared behind Goku and Piccolo, and elbowed the two of them, sending the two warriors flying in the opposite direction of each other. Raditz then fired a Ki blast at Goku, intent on harming him even further. The blast wasn't strong enough to kill him, but it definitely did some more damage as he was sent into the ground on his back. That pain only intensified as Raditz stomped on Goku's ribcage, pinning him.

"Look, I'll do you a favor and spare you both." Raditz reasoned.

But Goku wasn't about to fall for it.

"Shut up! There's no way I'd ever join you!" Goku declared in defiance.

Raditz scowled and narrowed his eyes further. Somehow, he expected that kind of a response from his younger brother. Kakarrot had grown too attached to this planet.

"Then playtime is over!" Raditz declared.

But just as he was about to finish Goku off, his Scouter detected a rise in power coming from the crater where his space pod was.

"What?!" He cried in surprise of the power increase.

Suddenly, Goku's child - Son Gohan - burst out of the pod he had been locked in! The three year old child flipped a bit in the air, and landed on the ground. He looked up at his "uncle", and boy does this kid look PISSED!

" **STOP… HURTING MY DADDY!"** Gohan yelled as he was engulfed in a flaming blue Ki.

He charged at Raditz in an attempt to hit him with an aerial headbutt. But that's where everything went wrong once again.

Raditz's eyes glowed red once again as he dodged Gohan's strike. The child tumbled across the ground, and Raditz got ready to go for the kill.

" **You brat!"**

" **S-STOP!"** Goku begged.

But it was all for naught. Raditz launched one of his Ultimate Attacks, the Saturday Crush, right in Gohan's direction. It hit its mark, engulfing that area in a cloud of smoke.

"Ah… ah… ah…" Goku muttered in disbelief.

The smoke cleared after a few seconds to reveal that Gohan was nowhere to be found. Raditz was puzzled by this, until his Scouter picked up a new power level. He looked back to see a Togruta female setting the child gently on the ground. Ahsoka stood up and glared at Raditz.

"What?" Raditz muttered in confusion.

"You should treat younglings with greater respect." Ahsoka snarled.

"Someone you know, Goku?" Piccolo asked.

"No… But, heh heh… I think that it's someone that we can trust." Goku replied.

Ahsoka took up a fighting stance, ready to fight alongside Goku and Piccolo. She knew this fight was going to be anything but easy. And that was proven when Raditz's eyes began to glow that ominous red color, and that corrupt aura became visible for a brief moment.

" _Okay, from what I can gather, this version of Raditz is stronger than the original. So I'm gonna have to go at him with everything I have."_ Ahsoka thought to herself.

So, Ahsoka charged in and started attacking Raditz with a flurry of punches and kicks. Only this time, they were a lot stronger and faster than before. But even with her recent power up, Raditz was still able to dodge and deflect her attacks.

"A Togruta? Not a very common species around these parts." Raditz said, deflecting a punch.

"Well, there's a reason for that." Ahsoka quipped before landing a kick to the Saiyan's face.

That caused Raditz to stagger a moment, allowing Ahsoka to land a few good hits. With a strong kick, she managed to send him flying back into a cluster of boulders. Once that was accomplished, she started launching Ki Blasts at the temporarily downed Saiyan, kicking up a lot of dust as she did.

But that didn't keep Raditz out of the game for long. He rushed at our heroine, and gave a strong right hook to her face. This sent her careening back a bit, but Ahsoka righted herself just in time to block a roundhouse kick from Raditz.

Piccolo jumped in to aid Ahsoka in her efforts to defeat Raditz, followed by Goku. It was quite a sight to behold, even though their movements were a blur in our eyes. Before, Raditz still had an easy time deflecting, blocking, and dodging. Now, however, he was getting hit a lot more since there were three warriors with high power levels ganging up on him.

Punch, deflect, kick in the shin, eye jab, haymaker, roundhouse, backhand, hammer fist, headbutt, block, dodge, karate chop, and even the occasional eye beam.

Every attack they made was weakening Raditz more and more, but he managed to blow them away with his Ki. Ahsoka sustained several light burns, but nothing too serious. She decided to finish this up now, and shot her Force Lightning at the injured Saiyan.

It hit its mark, and sent Raditz stumbling back as he was shocked. Once it ended, he hunched over and clutched his aching midsection. He glared hatefully at Ahsoka while she just smirked at the Saiyan.

This is where history chose to correct itself.

Goku ran up behind his birth brother, and got him in a full nelson. Having been severely weakened and taken by surprise, Raditz didn't have the strength to put up a decent struggle.

"What - WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Raditz asked.

Since Goku was also still very weak from the fight, he had to make sure they did this fast.

"Now! Piccolo! **DO IIIIIIIT!"**

Once again, Piccolo powered up his attack, ready to end Raditz's life.

" **Special Beam Cannon!"**

The Namekian fired his attack with as much power as he did before this whole mess started. This time, it hit home. The attack burrowed its way through Raditz's body and exited out of Goku's back. The two began to fall to the ground as Goku released his hold of his "brother".

" **Ugh… D… DAMN IIIIIIIIIIIIT!"** Raditz cursed with his dying breath.

Goku chuckled a little bit, happy that he had managed to save his home world. Even though it had cost him his life. The two Saiyans fell to the ground, and Piccolo dropped from his fighting stance.

"Serves you right…" Piccolo said.

He began to walk over to the body of his enemy for a little gloating, but stopped as soon as he noticed something. That Togruta was gone. Vanished without a trace.

"W… What was that? Where did…?" Piccolo asked himself.

* * *

 _ *****Current Timeline*****_

* * *

Ahsoka had returned to the Time Nest just as Trunks picked up the Scroll of Eternity. He held it for a bit, and both watched as the evil aura disappeared from the scroll. Trunks smiled at Ahsoka's accomplishment.

"That was excellent. You corrected the timeline. Good work! I didn't think it was your first time." Trunks congratulated before adding "Once the Supreme Kai of Time puts the scroll in the Time Vault, it'll all be done."

But Ahsoka didn't look all that happy. She was glad that she had managed to correct the timeline, but she hated the fact that…

"Goku is dead… I should've been able to save him!" Ahsoka said with her head down.

"Oh, don't worry about Goku. He's fine. His friends will wish him back to life with the Dragon Balls." Trunks assured.

That lifted Ahsoka's spirits a good amount, but she was still unhappy that he had to die for the timeline to be corrected. She just wished that she could do something about it.

* * *

 _ **Okay, that's all for this chapter! Next I'm gonna work on Kami's Avatar of the Omniverse: Red Lantern. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE! PLEASE READ!**_

* * *

 _ **Hey, folks. SaurusRock625 here. And how about a little storytime? So, I've been thinking about how I have so many stories on my profile and how I seem to randomly focus on a single genre for all of my stories. At first, it was categories like Danny Phantom and Ben 10. Then came Star Wars: The Clone Wars. After that, I began focusing on Yu-Gi-Oh and Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Then, of course, there was my RWBY phase. And now, I'm on Star Wars again.**_

 _ **Now, I'm not complaining. I'm just saying that I've been on a very wide streak of certain stories. And as of right now, I'm going to be moving some of them to a new FanFiction profile that I made, which will strictly be for stories of this Genre: Star Wars. It doesn't matter what series of Star Wars it is, but those stories will all be moved to this new account. This account is Marka Ragnos629.**_

 _ **Please go to that account as I will be moving all of my current Star Wars stories over to this account, as well as adding any new Star Wars stories I come up with to said account. I'll just need to take some time to edit the chapters as I add them, but I hope you guys follow me on my new account, with which I will post about on my Bio. But enough about that. I'll see you all over there, and see you all in whatever it is I post/update next.**_


End file.
